Love Seriously Bites
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. AU. During an arguement over Bella, Edward attacks Jacob, biting him, to keep Jacob from changing. How will this affect their lives? Bella/Edward, Bella/Jacob.
1. The Bite

**Love _Seriously_ Bites**

_By EenieMeanieBaby_

**Chapter One: The Bite**

* * *

It hadn't seemed different at first. It had been natural, when, in the heat of the moment, Edward had attacked Jacob and Jacob had attacked Edward. It had been normal, really, for them to be arguing about Bella. They did it often enough. This time had involved a mad chase around the house, prompting Charlie to leave because he "didn't want to witness Edward's murder at the hands of Mr. Steroid Superman". If only Charlie knew. Just because Edward was more catlike, didn't mean that Jacob had an advantage when it come to muscle and strength. Edward had the whole vampire thing. And besides, Jacob didn't have a bonfire going in the living room, so he could only mildly hurt Edward.

Jacob had noticed Bella's engagement ring and had gotten upset with Bella for being stupid. Edward had appeared in the door within two seconds, still holding the board of wood for the new vanity he had been helping Emmett and Jasper build after Emmett and Rosalie had come crashing through Alice's bathroom wall in a frenzy of clothes ripping, destroying her old handmade one. Alice had, no surprise, been more upset about the destruction of clothes rather than the destruction of her bathroom.

Edward had then told Jacob off, saying that he should just mind his own business. Jacob had informed Edward that Bella was his business, which had set Edward off. When all had been said and done, Jacob had gotten so angry he had started shaking, like he was about to transform. Edward, sensing the issue, had attacked Jacob, biting him square in the neck twice. Jacob hadn't liked that and had then really transformed, snapping at Edward and biting his shoulder. Edward had fallen to the ground then, followed by Jacob, who transformed. Both were now passed out in the living room.

Alice was perched on the top of the stairs, watching the scene from down below. Bella had called the Cullen's when Edward had passed out. Alice had already been on her way, sensing something was up when Edward's future had included him passing out. She had dragged a laughing Emmett, a pissed off Rosalie, and Jasper, who was simply trying to keep Rosalie from attacking something and Emmett from bringing meaning to LMAO. Carlisle and Esme had been in California hunting, so they were on their way to Bella's house. Billy Black had invited Charlie over to the game, to avoid Charlie walking in on something he shouldn't see. Sam and Seth were raiding the kitchen and Leah was arguing with Rosalie out front about whether it was Edward or Jacob's fault this had happened.

Bella sat down on the couch next to Jasper, who was so caught up in neutralizing everyone's emotions that he didn't even notice her human sent. Emmett was on her other side, chuckling every so often whenever Jasper slipped up, which was when Rosalie and Leah got more pissed off, Emmett started laughing and Bella started panicking.

"Seriously, only these two would get so caught up in loving you that they would end up doing something so completely idiotic" Jasper said, eyeing his brother with disgust as Jacob went into another seizure. Both "boys", which was what they were behaving like, had been going into seizures every couple minutes. Rosalie and Sam had assured Bella that they wouldn't get hurt, as Jacob was a werewolf and would heal completely within minutes and Edward didn't need the air, and his brain wouldn't be damage. "It's happened before" Emmett had explained, "To someone from the Denali Clan, they attacked a werewolf in Jacob's grandfather's pack and went into seizures. Both ended up okay. Well, I think Levi was okay, you'd have to ask Sam on that one, but Irina has no permanent damage. "

Bella flopped back, landing in Emmett's lap. Lately, Emmett and Bella had become almost like brother and sister, which Carlisle said was probably a good thing because Bella would be able to talk Emmett into changing her if Edward did another flip flop on her. And if she and Edward had a fight or Emmett and Rosalie did, they would have another person to stand up for them. It also gave Emmett the advantage of being able to prank Edward now; he could just get Bella to do it. They had done it already a couple times. "This is what I get for involving myself in the affairs of crazed mythological characters, a boyfriend with a bite in his shoulder and a best friend with a chunk taken out of his neck. God, why can't they just get it? I'm Switzerland, I have no opinion. I love Edward AND Jacob. Why don't they get it?"

"Cuz they're little poops" Emmett offered. He had learned the term from Seth and loved it. Sometimes, Bella wonder what was wrong with Emmett's crazy brain. Emmett's head came forward as Jasper's hand collided with it. Emmett just smirked and went back to laughing.

Carlisle, fortunately, chose that moment to breeze in, followed by a panicked Esme. He went into a brisk doctor mode immediately. "Okay, let's see, how long ago did it happen?" Carlisle asked.

"About two hours. They've been going into seizures for…." Bella broke off and glanced at Jasper, who glanced at the clock.

"Exactly one hour now" Jasper continued on.

"That's not good at all. I wish I had been here. I told him to control his temper when it came to Jacob" Carlisle sighed, going over to Jacob. "Alice, come here…"

"Yes?" Alice glided over in two seconds.

"Try seeing Jacob's future please"

Alice nodded and clearly attempted to. "Uh… Carlisle?"

"Yeah?" Carlisle looked up.

"Why the hell can I see his future!"

"It's been too long, he's become a vampire. But I don't know how this will turn out because he's also going to be a werewolf, unless he chooses to give it up. Which he might as well do because he's going to be attempting to kill himself just because the werewolf in him wants to kill the vampire and the vampire will want the werewolf dead. Jacob is about to become the most schizophrenic person to walk the earth. He'll be fine though. Emmett will probably find it entertaining. "

"Good. Entertain Emmett at the sake of _Jacob's _sanity. That makes perfect sense" Bella said, folding her arms. "As long as Jacob wont be hurt."

"No, we'll just keep Jasper on Jacob duty 24/7 unless he gives up the wolf."

Jasper groaned "Perfect. Just perfect." He crouched down next to Jacob. "Jacob Black, I swear, you'd better give up your wolf" he hissed into the teen's ear. "or I may just La Push you off a cliff"

Bella rolled her eyes "What about Edward?"

"He's gonna be fine. He's temperature will go up a little bit and he won't mind eating human food any more, but he'll still be a vampire. Nothing will change for Edward."

"Well than why is he going into seizures?"

"Vampires aren't meant to sleep…" Carlisle explained "He's trying to wake up…"

"Alright, so what, we just wait?" Alice asked, glancing down at her brother., who was currently seizing again.

"Yeah, actually, it looks like he might be waking up. Jacob, on the other hand, might need to be given a seizure stopping medicine because his is from the werewolf fighting becoming a vampire too. Jacob is going to be dazed and confused for a while. I'm going to have to take Jacob to my house so I can administer some drugs and keep an eye on him. He's gonna be the strongest newborn vampire known to man. "

Edward let out a moan and sat up "What the flip happened?" He asked, looking around.

Bella folded her arms "Well, you created a schizophrenic werewolf vampire who is going be able to take you down once he wakes up, you've been having seizures for the last hour and Jacob became a vampire before I did because you bit him and he bit you! By the way, does steak sound good for dinner tonight?" She asked him.

Edward nodded "Wait; why on the earth does that sound good!"

"Because Jacob bit you, which made you like human food again, along with blood!" Bella shouted "Seriously, just so you know, Carlisle is going to be keeping Jacob at your house which means I can't come over there unless you change me DAMMIT!"

Emmett helped Edward up, shoulders shaking, nearly in hysterics. Jasper, it seemed, had given up on controlling his emotions. Alice was shaking her head in amusement as Emmett lead Edward to the couch. Even Rosalie and Carlisle were laughing at this point.

"Emmett, I could use your help getting Jacob to the car, I don't want to injure him by dragging him on the ground. Or make it look like we're carrying a body out. Can you help?"

"Sure"

Five minutes later, Emmett and Carlisle were on their way back home with Jacob in their backseat, Alice and Esme were in the kitchen chattering, Seth was lying in the middle of the living room watching TV, Jasper was following Alice around, Leah and Sam were on their way back to La Push and Rosalie was floating around, making sure nothing serious happened. Bella had run to the grocery store to get food to feed her, Edward, Charlie and Seth. Edward as sulking around, obviously a bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

Bella had just gotten back an hour later when the phone rang. She answered "Hello?"

"It's Carlisle. Jacob's awake. How fast can you and Edward get down here?" Carlisle sounded urgent.  
"Give me ten minutes. " She said.

She crammed grocery's into cubboards, gave Esme directions for the steak and grabbed Alice, and Edward, Rosalie and Jasper following, From the tone of Carlisle's voice, it wouldn't be good… but it was safe enough for Bella to come.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well, I think it turned out okay. For those of you reading my other stories, I'll have them updated in the next week. I've been really busy, rounding off my sophomore year of high school. I'm a junior now, which is exciting! I had a play performance, a bunch of finals, check in days, and so on… pretty darned annoying. Well, It's summer now, so expect more frequent updated after memorial day on Monday. This story is going to be pretty weird when it comes to pairing, their might be some Jacob/Edward stuff, I'm not decided yet, I need to work out how the whole werewolf /vampire mix thing will play out, but it is ultimately Bella/Jacob. Sorry Edward/Bella fans… I'm a Jacob person. Plus, I'm working on some Bella/Edward stuff, so please no flaming or anything..

Constructive criticism however is welcome. If there are typos, feel free to let me know and I'll change it. Please review thanks, and if you have any suggestions, give them to me.


	2. The Anger

Chapter 2: Anger

When they arrived at the Cullen's house, the normally tidy house was in a state of disarray. It almost looked like Jacob had shifted into a wolf upon discovering himself in the custody of Carlisle and Emmett and then Emmett had tried to restrain him.

"Carlisle?" Edward shouted tentatively.

"We're in the bigger spare bedroom" Carlisle answered back. All of the vampires winced suddenly.

"What?"

"Jacob just body slammed Emmett. He's really angry." Jasper said, grabbing a hold of Alice protectively. Bella knew it drove Alice nuts when Jasper got all protective over her. Alice's motto was _Tiny but Mighty. _

"So, should I really go up there?" Bella asked.

"He'd never hurt you" Edward said. "I can hear what he's thinking right now, and besides the screams of "dammmmmmnit this hurts" he's wondering if you'll love him now because he's a vampire. And if you know he'd never hurt you, ever. "

Bella rolled her eyes "I might have to take him up on that thought, since he's not unbelievably STUPID!" Bella shouted at Edward.

Rosalie laughed. "I love this day. It just gets better and better. Can't wait until she shatters every bone in her hand trying to punch you. We know she had the temper for it"

"I do not. And I know better than to punch a vampire" Bella retorted.

"Yeah, sure." Rosalie said, thinking some particularly rude thoughts about Bella's temper.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Rosalie, zip it. Right now, Jacob not killing Emmett and Carlisle is our main concern. Jasper, I need you to go up there and attempt to mess with his emotions, make him calm down or something. Bella, when he gets calm you're going to go up there and get him the rest of the way calm. Rosalie, go get some blood from the fridge. And please, don't make comments. You have a way of pissing Jacob off. Don't even open your mouth when you're in the room. Alice, keep an eye on the pack, make sure they're not planning an attack or something. I'm going to go with Jasper so Emmett can go help Rosalie."

Everyone set off in different directions. Alice and Bella went upstairs to Alice's bedroom. Rosalie went to Carlisle's blood stash, and Jasper and Edward went to whatever room Jacob was currently destroying. Bella had never been to any room but Carlisle's study, Edward's room, Alice's room, the bathroom, and downstairs. So she currently had no idea where Jacob was currently. She was worried about him, more than she would like to admit.

"I can believe Edward would be so stupid" Bella said, flopping onto Jasper's side of the bed.

"He was just being protective. And Jacob was being stupid too" Alice reminded her absently.

"Jacob wasn't informed what could happen. It was an honest mistake on Jake's part. Edward, he knew. He knew he was wrong and he did it anyway. He probably has no intention of changing me. Oh well, I can get Jacob to do it." Bella said.

"If you want to be changed that bad in a year, Carlisle or I will do it for you. I wouldn't ask Jacob to do it"

"Why not"

"He won't be able to stop himself from killing you" Alice said. "So far so good, though, Jacob, if nothing changes, is going to adjust quite well. Jasper's buying me a diamond ring"

"Good for you. What about the wolf pack?"

"The ones who just found out are angry but Billy is advising them not to doing anything they'll regret later." Alice assured them. "Right now, they want Edward's ass on a silver platter"

"They can have it" Bella announced standing up. "I'll even make the platter for them myself"

"You'll love him again" Alice said, shaking her head.

"Will I Alice, will I really?" Bella said "Check and See"

Alice gasped "Bella. I saw you… with Jacob"

"Yeah. Exactly" Bella stood up. "Don't tell Edward"

"I can't keep something like that from him"

"I'll break up with him tonight, just avoid him for now"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sure" she said, flopping back onto her bed. "I hate you sometimes Bella" she informed her best friend. "But I'm not mad at you for leaving Edward. Not after I saw what I saw"

Bella opened her mouth to ask what Alice had seen but Emmett burst in. "Jacob wants you. It's incredible. He already doesn't want human blood" Emmett said.

Emmett grabbed Bella and dragged her into the spare bedroom upstairs. Carlisle was sitting on the bed, his hand on someone who was lying on their side. Edward was slumped in a chair, looking annoyed. Jasper was standing by the window, lost in thought.

"Hey, how is he?"

"He was out cold until about 5 minutes before we called you. Then he started freaking out and wanting to see you. He passed out again about 2 second ago. I think it's different when a werewolf changes, he can handle the pain a lot better than a human can but it's wearing him out. It's pretty scary for him too, I'd imagine because I haven't managed to tell him what's going on because he's getting angry every time I try without telling him you still want to be around him. "

Jasper nodded "I'm getting terrified. It's pouring out of him" he confirmed.

Bella sighed and went over to Jacob. She put her hand on his shoulder. She hated, absolutely hated to see Jacob like this. She was used to him well and running around. It killed her to see him like this. Especially knowing what she knew about their future. Something she couldn't tell him. Not until she cleared things up with Edward. "Hey Jake. I don't know if you can hear me but I just want to tell you that I do care about you and I want you to be around forever." She whispered. Jasper suddenly grabbed Edward and pulled him out of the room, looking worried. Bella looked up at Carlisle who shrugged. Emmett sat down on the bed next to Bella and looked over at her, looking concerned. All three conscious occupants of the room were content to just sit quietly, Carlisle checking over Jacob, Emmett with an arm draped around Bella and Bella gently stroking Jacob's hair.

* * *

"Edward, I caught something from Bella that you should know. Well, a bunch of emotions" Jasper said, panicked. He had pulled Edward into the yard so no one could hear them.

"What?" Edward folded his arms. Jasper was currently listing off all the great battles of the Civil War in his head so Edward wouldn't read his thoughts.

"When Bella saw you, I started to hate you with a passion. She's angry, Edward. Beyond Angry. Werewolf Angry. I was worried she might all of a sudden become a werewolf."

"Yeah, she told me she's mad that I attacked Jacob, knowing what would happen" Edward said, dismissively. "He's her best friend"

"Yeah, well how do you explain how when she looked at _him _she felt like how she used to feel like when she looked at _you?"_

"She did?" Edward bit his lip. "Anything else?"

"You're an idiot" Jasper said, matter of factly. "She angry at you. She probably wants your ass dead."

Edward sighed "But what do I do? She doesn't love me"

"Find a new girl. A girl who cares. She's probably going to break things off soon anyways." Jasper advised.

"It'll kill me to do that" Edward said sadly. Jasper nodded.

Suddenly, Alice walked past them, talking on the phone to Esme. Before Jasper could react, Edward had her pinned to the ground. "What did you see" he growled. Jasper rushed over, growling at Edward as he pulled him off of Alice. "What did you see? What did you tell Bella?" Edward shouted as Jasper restrained him.

Alice stood up, the phone laying in pieces on the ground. "What is wrong with you, Edward? It's like you've been holding in all this anger for 80 years and the all of a sudden you want to kill people" Alice said, assessing the situation.

Edward thrashed against Jasper's hold "What did you see! Answer me, Alice!"

"I saw Bella and Jacob's wedding. And 2 minutes ago, I saw them together 200 years from now" Alice said. "And I'm going to go and comfort Bella because I doubt Emmett and Rosalie are doing a great job of that. And You and Jasper are going to find a place to chill your emotions out. It's like you're a werewolf or sudden but you're not." And with that, she bounded off. Jasper watched her go, smiling to himself. Edward shook his head.

"How can she be so annoying" he muttered. Jasper whacked him hard in the head. "Whatever Jazz"

* * *

Bella leaned against Emmett's shoulder, exhausted. They had been waiting for Jacob to wake up for 6 hours now, and it was around 4 A.M. Emmett put an arm around her. "You can go to sleep, Bells" he said.

"We'll wake you up if he wakes up" Rosalie offered. Bella was pretty sure she just wanted Emmett to herself for a while. She looked over at Edward, who was sitting behind Jasper and Carlisle, looking bored.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Edward. Alone. Can we take a walk, Ed?"

"Sure" Edward pushed his way out from behind Jasper.

Once they got into the living room, Edward sighed "I know what you want, Bella and I'm man enough to give you away. But I want to know why"

"Why?"

"Why you hate me" Edward said, sitting on the couch.

"Jacob was trying to protect me from doing something stupid and you attacked him. Jacob cares about me. And now, I'll never have the normal Jacob again. He could have given up the werewolf eventually. He can't give this up." Bella said "You wouldn't change me. But you got angry at Jacob and changed him. Well, guess what Edward, Jacob isn't gonna marry you for changing him! He might just kill you for it!"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't think-"

"Exactly." Bella said coldly "You've gotten so used to reading other peoples thoughts that you **don't think.** I'm not going to be a doormat anymore. "

"Bella, I-"

But Bella was gone. Maybe for good.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a while and I'll tell you why… reviewers… I got one review for the last chapter and I'm not okay with that. I have 173 hits and one review! Those people who added me to their favorites, why could you not review? I'd like to know why I can't get a stinking review! I don't care if it's one word. So if you're too lazy to type out a full review, just give me a number from 1-10, 1 being the worst, 1 being the best! It shouldn't be like pulling teeth to get a review! I will not update this story unless I get 4 reviews. That's not that hard. Please.

Now that I'm done with that, I have a question for those of you who have seen Eclipse: How was it? I have yet to see it because I have no one to go see it with and because I've been moving. I just finally saw the other two (I was a hold out because the books are so good.) I liked the second one but hated Twilight. New Moon actually made me cry (when Harry Clearwater died because my dad died the same way four months ago. It still hurts.)

Okay, well it's two forty am here so I'm gonna go to bed and you're going to Review. I like emoticons if you want to leave just a :) or something! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day. Also, I would like a Beta so if you are interested... leave a reveiw...


	3. In Which Alice is Awesome

Chapter 3: In which ALice is awesome

Edward searched for Alice in the house, growling at anyone who got in his way. He had even pushed Rosalie threw a wall as she had stopped to ask him why Bella was sitting with Esme in her and Carlisle's room, sobbing. Alice had to have had something to do with this. And Edward had to figure out how he was going to get Bella back and make things right. He may have done something stupid but he was pretty sure Bella had to still love him somewhere inside of her. She just had to. You didn't from loving someone to not giving a damn the way Bella had.

He found Alice in the closet she had forced Carlisle to have built up in the attic, throwing clothes everywhere. Everyone's clothes were in here, usually Edward organized them after Alice had one of her clothes temper tantrums and threw all of her clothes and usually Esme and Rosalie's as well everywhere. "Alice, I need to have a word with you?"

Alice whipped around, a laptop in her hand. "One second, what size do you think Jacob is? His clothes are so unfashionable and gross and old and he probably goes through them worse then Emmett and Rose do" she said excitedly.

"I don't know what size Jacob is, probably similar to Emmett" he said, grabbing the laptop from his sister less than gently. "look, what did you do to Bella, she broke up with me"

"I didn't do anything to Bella. You did something to Jacob. Then I had a vision of her and Jake together, and you already know all this! She and Jacob are meant to be."

"What if I made her happy again?"

"I don't think she'll ever be able to trust you again. I haven't seen that but I know Bella and she's pissed at you" Alice said "Edward, there are other girls. Girls who's best friends you won't nearly kill." She soothed. "Now, that outfit is a mess, what did you do, roll around in the mud?"

"Emmett tackled me because Bella didn't want me near her"

"Understandable. You might get mad at her and attack her" Alice said with a laugh, turning back and throwing a heap of clothes at him.

"Whats this?"

"Until Carlisle can add more space, you get to use your closet" Alice said entergetically.

"Yay!" Edward tried to sound excited to make his sister happy but failed miserably. She smiled at him and patted the top of his.

"You'll find your true love. Soon" Alice said. Suddenly, she began reciting the chineese alphabet backwards at the same time as she began pushing Edward out of the room.

"What did you see?" Edward shouted. Suddenly, Jasper was at his arm, pulling him down the staircase.

"Ed, we all love you and care about you which is why we're so concerned. We're worried you have too much of a temper. We want you to go stay with the Denali coven for a week and see if you can get the temper under control"

"How is that gonna help?" Edward snapped.

"Kate's gonna shock you everytime you loose it. Tanya should be here soon to get you"

Edward sighed "I'm not even gonna argue" he said as Jasper shoved him out the front door.

* * *

Jacob sat up in bed, the fire still burning but not hurting as bad anymore. Carlisle and Rosalie were sitting on the side of his bed, looking worried. "What happened?" he asked, shaking his head, trying to get fog out.

"Do you want the long story or the short?" Rosalie asked, grabbing a cup of something that smelled amazing.

"Fill me in on everything"

"You've been out for 2 days. Edward bit you because you guys were fighting over Bella and Carlisle didn't get there in time to get the venom out, so you're now a werepire as Emmett is calling you. Bella broke up with Edward and as soon as you can handle being around her, she wants to talk to you. We're gonna put you on an IV full of blood and Jasper is out hunting and getting bags of animal blood for you. Oh yeah, and we kicked Edward out for a week " Rosalie said, handing Jacob a cup. "We had to use human blood to get you started, but at least you didn't kill anyone. How do you feel?"

"I feel just peachy. My whole body is still burning"

"Probably the vampire and werewolf fighting each other off." Carlisle said, "Are you at the point where you can give up the werewolf?"

"Yeah. " Jacob said, standing up and pacing over to the window.

"I think you should do so" Carlisle said "Because it's either that or having Jasper on your tail all the time because you're gonna be suicidal"

"Well, that's lovely" Jacob said.

"Yeah, I know. " Carlisle said sympathetically.

Jacob nodded "Okay. I guess I'll do the smart thing for once and give up my wolf" he said "I just don't know how to go about doing that" he admitted.

"Sam or Billy will come over and help you" Carlisle said. "Do you think you can control yourself around Bella?"

"Of course. I would never do anything that would hurt her." Jacob said "Have Emmett come in here and sit behind me or something. I'm sure him and Rosalie could protect Bella."

"Sure, sure" Rosalie said, off handedly.

Carlisle went to the door "Bella, Emmett, could you come here?" he shouted. Suddenly, Emmett burst through the door with Bella on his shoulder's. Jacob laughed. Alice sauntered in after them and she sat down next to Jacob's stomache.

"You're not gonna hurt her" Alice confirmed. "You're gonna…"

"Alice, shut it" Rosalie chided. Rosalie, a true romantic, thought that Jacob shouldn't know about Alice's vision of him and Bella until they were together. Alice just liked to blabber sometimes.

"You're gonna do great!" Alice concluded, thrilled with herself. Jacob laughed. He could get used to hanging around with Alice. She was great.

Bella came and sat down next to Jacob, putting her hand on his shoulder. To her surprise, he was still warm and soft. She looked up at Carlisle, confused but then looked back down at Jacob "Jake, I need to tell you something" she said softly.

"What?" Jacob sat up, folding his legs Indian style. _Funny thing, no one at the rez ever sits like this._

Bella shrugged. "I'd rather show you" she said, leaning closer to him.

Then,

Suddenly

Out of nowhere

She kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I'm sorry the chap is so short, I'm working on a Jake/Bella oneshot too and I kinda wanna finish that but I got a ton of reviews today and that made me happy. So I had to update.

I really liked how Jacob and Alice got to be friends in BD and how they were so I wanted to somehow use that in here. I also had to get rid of Edward for a while, get him out of Forks, for something to happen with him and then also for Bella and Jake.

I have a question, should Bella be changed and if so, when and by who? I kind of have an idea but it'll mean that it'll be a while before it happens. So suggestions? Please?

Reviews are appreciated. Please read my new oneshot Invisible which should be up tomorrow.

BTW, my last name is not Meyers. So I could not possibly own twilight.


	4. Fall

**Chapter 4**

**Fall**

* * *

"Bella, what was that about?" Jacob asked after she pulled away.

"I love you Jacob. I always have. I always will. I just had to get rid of Edward to see it" Bella said.

"So I can stop barking up that tree? No pun intended" Jacob said with a wolfy grin.

"You can stop barking, period. " Bella agreed.

"That reminds me of something" he said with a horrified expression.

"What?" Bella asked.

"What do we do when you're on your period?" Jacob asked.

Bella pushed him. "Did you really just go there?" she asked, grabbing his hand. He nodded. "Well if you must know, I just avoid Jasper for a few days. I'm on the pill so I have short, light periods. You know, it's really weird to be talking with you about this" she added.

"Then I guess we should change the subject"

"Yeah, I guess you really should" a horrified Emmett quipped, hightailing it out of the room, dragging Rosalie with him.

Alice stood up. "Awkward" she laughed. "We'll leave you two lovebirds to talk"

When everyone else had left, Jacob looked at Bella. "So, are we a couple?"

"Duh" Bella said, running her fingers through his hair. He grinned at her. "There you go, doing it again" she said.

"What? " Jacob asked, running a hand down her back.

"Making me fall in love again" Bella kissed his forehead. "I've got to go take care of some stuff, will you be okay here?"

"I'll miss you every second" Jacob said.

"We have eternity together" Bella said with a grin. "Well, once you change me and all that"

"I don't think a newborn is the best one to change you" Jacob said. "If you can wait a year"

Bella stuck her tongue out "Just so you know, what you asked about earlier? Yeah, it's happening right now, do you notice any difference?"

"No" Jacob said, confused.

"Thought so."

As soon as she left, it hit Jacob what she was talking about "OHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"Hey Bella" Jacob said with a grin as Bella entered his room where Carlisle had him staying for the next couple days until his eyes diluted a little bit more. Bella nodded with a smile. She loved the way he said her name. Bell la. It was adorable.

"Hey Jake, Just to warn you, Alice is on her way back from the UPS store in Seatle with about 500 boxes of clothes she ordered online. They didn't have enough trucks to deliver it all, so she rented a huge moving van. It was hilarious, Emmett had to drive because she was too small to see over the dash. Plus, Jasper has to drive my truck to carry more boxes. I think she's crazy"

"She bought that all for me?"

"Yeah and she's gonna tailor them all to fit you. I told her she was crazy but she wouldn't listen. You're not allowed to wear the same thing twice with her"

"Oh god. Emily would adore shopping with Alice" Jacob laughed as Bella checked his blood IV. "Can I get a cup of blood?"

"Yeah sure, I heard it was hard for Carlisle to get the thingy in to your arm so he could pump the blood in"

Jacob laughed at Bella's lack of medically knowledge. "It's called a needle. And yes, it was hard. He had to bite my arm in order to get into my arm."

Bella nodded "Oh." She said, pouring blood out of the pitcher in the fridge. She handed it to Jacob, who took a swig. "That's disgusting"

"Think of it as fruit punch" Jacob suggested.

"Fine. Enjoy your fruit punch, I'm going to go get all of my stuff from Edward's bedroom" she said. Jacob noticed she was holding a large box. "After that, I'm going to come back up and talk to you about some stuff. Carlisle wants to run some tests on you anyways."

"Why?" Jacob asked, sitting up.

"Uhhhh… because it's weird that you haven't attacked me and no one is stopping you from drinking my blood?"

"The thought of human blood at the expense of the human disgusts me" Jacob shrugged.

"I still want to run tests on you" Carlisle said, walking in. "Bella, Rosalie and Esme and Emily are waiting in Edward's room for you."

"Why's Emily here?" Jacob asked.

"She wanted to help Bella and you so she's gonna comfort Bella" Carlisle said. "Then she's gonna come up and comfort you. She thinks you're gonna just be heartbroken"

"I'm fine" Jacob said, confused.

"That's what I told her. I also told her you technically have a heart anymore" Carlisle said.

Jacob clutched his chest "Ahhhhhh I'm a heartless monster! Bella, run while you have the chance!" he shouted. Bella burst into laughed. Carlisle chuckled. "If Jacob had a heart, he would fall in love if Jacob had a heart" the new vampire sang at the top of his lungs. Downstairs, he could hear Rosalie and Emily laughing. He grinned.

"Chill" Bella gasped for air. Carlisle had turned away from them, hiding the fact that he was busting up laughing. Jacob, of course, knew, but Bella didn't. "I'm gonna go before I die laughing."

As Bella left, Jacob shouted after her "The guy who said that is an idiot! Laughter is good for you!"

Carlisle turned back around, laughing. "Okay Jacob, let's relax for a bit, chill out on the comedy so I can test you. Then we're going to go downstairs and see how you react to your werewolf buddies"

"I miss them" Jacob said as Carlisle bit his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I bit Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett earlier to see if it was the same difficulty to peirce. You're easier than Rosalie and Jasper but harder than Emmett. You also taste different, even though that sounds kind of weird"

"Yeah it is. Do you normally going around taking bites out of other vampires?"

"No." Carlisle said. "Well, there was one time when I was trying to control Jasper but that was only because he was going to attack Esme and Rosalie and Edward and Emmett got thrown out a window"

"What did Esme and Rosalie do?"

"Rosalie made a snarky comment, Esme was just standing there"

"So Jasper got mad?"

"It was his first week being contained to the diet. He was grumpy. Hasn't happened in 50 years." Carlisle said. "Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Other than being a vampire, no. Other than I can sometimes see what Bella is doing. Like right now, she and Emily are smashing Edward's cds"

Carlisle sighed "I'll go take care of it"

* * *

Bella walked back up the stairs after loading all of her stuff into Rosalie's convertible. Rosalie was going over to Bella's house and getting all of Edward's stuff and bringing it back. Suddenly, her ankle collapsed underneath her and she started to fall, tumbling down severel steps before Jacob, who had seen the fall and rushed over to catch her, grabbed her.

"Bella, you fell"

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Bella said through gritted teeth. "I think I sprained my ankle"

Jacob nodded "okay, I'll carry you up the stairs to Carlisle's office" he said thoughtfully. "Do you mind if I run? I find it much easier to move fast these days"

Bella laughed. "I didn't like it when Edward ran with me" she admitted. "But my ankle hurts so bad that the sooner that Carlisle looks at it the better."

Jacob rushed up the stairs, bursting through Carlisle's door, scaring him as he shouted "SWAN WITH A BROKEN WING SWAN WITH A BROKEN WING"

Carlisle laughed. "Okay, what happened.?"

"She fell down the stairs but I caught her. She think her ankle is sprained" Jacob announced.

"You sound like Emmett. Put Bella down and I'll take a look."

Jacob dropped Bella down onto the desk. Carlisle knelt down and began moving her ankle. After about 5 minutes of searching for a problem, he nodded. "It's just a pulled muscle. I'd recommend staying off of it as much as possible for the next few days, but use it. Do the ankle exercises I told you about when you sprained your ankle."

Jacob swung Bella back up into his arms and carried her out of the room "Are you ever afraid to fall, Bella?"

"Not if you're the one who catches me" Bella said, kissing his nose. She put her head on his cold shoulder. "You're amazing Jacob. "

"Am I? I feel like Jacob, not Amazing Jacob" Jacob said with a laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes "You know what I meant" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, Bella" he said with a smile. "Do you want me to drive you home later? Me and Emmett can go, I wanna see how I react to Charlie and I'd like to see his face when he finds out we're dating"

"Sure. Once Emmett gets back" Bella sighed. She could get used to him holding her.

* * *

**A/N**: I really, really like this chapter and I hope everyone else does too. I am going on a brief hiatus until Tuesday, August 3rd because Monday, August 4th, is my dad's, who recently passed away, it's his birthday and it's the first one so I'm really depressed about it. I love the period thing, everyone always wonders about that… haha… Emily will be a major supportng character in this because I LOVE EMILY! (and we have the same name xd so it's almost like putting myself in here because I am sometimes like her but I'm also like Leah and Bella and Alice! But I go by Ema or Milly so it's not really... I'll shut up now)

Okay, I lied, but I have news I have the entire storie mapped out, (YES, I KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN) so here's a preview of next chapter:

We return to young Mr. Edward in Alaska, who meets a vampire with a dark past and a strange connection to The Cullens.

Bella is up to her old 'change me" tricks

Jacob and Emmett drive Bella home, Jacob loaded with brown contacts.

Alice tortures Jacob a little bit

Jacob pulls an Edward. (that's all I'm gonna say on the subject)


	5. He's a Keeper

**He's a Keeper**

* * *

**"**Edward" Tanya greeted her "cousin" entergetically, followed by Kate and then an annoyed Irina, who flicked him in the head and walked away. He looked at Tanya, confused. Tanya shrugged, and dragged him into the house. Carmen grinned at him. She was sitting next to a red headed female vampire. Edward stiffened upon seeing the hair, thinking it was Victoria even though the hair was brown-red not fire red, until he caught the scent. It was not Victoria, he loosed up. "Edward, this is Alyssa, she's a nomad we met about 6 months ago. " Tanya explained.

The woman stood up, a warm(ish) smile on her face. "Hello, you must be this Edward everyone has been so worked up about" she said, holding out a hand. She had a bubblegum sweet, innocent voice that Edward assumed would get irrating after awhile." Edward complied, shaking it, and her eyes widened.

"Alyssa, don't scare him" Carmen scolded "She can see who your closest companions are." Carmen said "She doesn't have to know them, but just one touch and she knows everything you know about them. "

"You're Jasper's brother" Alyssa said, eyes wide.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I was created by Maria. I was the only female to last her first year, and I escaped in the night because I didn't want to be a murderer."

Edward smiled "I'd like to here your full story sometime. I'm assuming you know mine from them?"

"I didn't see Jasper as one of their companions"

"They've only met him three times." Edward explained. "He kind of stayed on the outskirts of things, he always does"

Alyssa nodded. "I'm curious about the giant wolfs" she said thoughtfully. "You still slightly smell of them. And I saw one"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Irina can tell you all about that issue. Well, I can too but I'd rather not think about the one you probably saw. I'm not on speaking terms with him"

Alyssa smiled "Well, that is sad, if you are friends with him-" she said "But I am butting in, again, of course. I have no clue what i's going on with your life. Just, I do not like seeing friends fight, I never have, even as a human. "

"I don't mind. My adopted sister, Alice, Jasper's wife, tends to be that way, since she can see the future and she doesn't like for us to fight. Usually she sets Jasper on us to keep us calm." Edward shrugged "I'm used to it. Plus, I'll probably end up picking things out of your head anyways so it's only fair you get to speak your mind because I'll just know what you are thinking anyways"

Alyssa looked at Tanya, who laughed "He reads minds. Except Bella, his girlfriends. "

"Ex girlfriend" Edward said sadly. "That's basically the whole reason I'm not speaking to Jacob, the wolf. I bit him during a spat and changed him and Bella dumped me for him because she always liked him better anyways but just wanted to be with a vampire. At least that's what I think. I wouldn't know what she's thinking and everytime I get around any of my siblings, they start translating random things into Arabic. It's really annoying. I think I've heard Tom Sawyer in Arabic 15 times "

Alyssa laughed. "That sucks."

* * *

"Jacob! I'm serious!" Bella moaned. "I really don't want to go shopping and Alice won't listen to me"

The newborn smirked at her. "And you think she'll listen to me?" he said with a laugh

"Yes! You're big and muscley and can change into a giant wolf! Tell her!"

Jacob laughed "She just wants to buy you a new pair of jeans" he reasoned, messing with a fray on his own jeans.

"Oh sure! It starts out with one pair of jeans but suddenly she's buying me Prada bags and Marc Jacobs and Coach and Juicy Couture!" Bella looked at her boyfriend beseechingly. "and it ends in Armani gowns"

"This has happened before?" Jacob asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Several times. Remember that time we went to Italy to save Edward? Yeah, turns out she had me go save him so she could go powershop for me and I ended up with a ton of Italian clothes that I pawned off on Emily and Kim last week. "

"Bet they liked that"

"Yup, they said they'll take whatever Alice clothespukes on me next time. Leah's really jealous I guess"  
"I wonder why she kept thinking about fancy clothes and gowns" Jacob sighed. "I also wondered why Sam kept thinking about Versace gowns."

"Oh yeah, Alice bought me a wedding dress cause she's a little physco shopper. I gave it to Emily since she deserves something nice and they're getting married before I am. Alice is pretty peeved with me for getting rid of all my clothes but now she's planning on buying me more and my closet it full to overflowing, so it's up to you to save me"

Jacob sighed. "Fine." He stood up and went to the door "Yo Alice!" he shouted. Alice was at the door in a flash, looking mad. "I have plans with Bella for the next 5 years, so you can't take her shopping" he said.

Alice looked at Jacob. "Oh?" she said dangerously. "You think you can just hog Bella?"

"Well she is my girlfriend" Jacob said "and shopping scares her"

Alice shrugged "Whatever. She and Seth are probably the same size. SETH!" she ran off. Minutes later, Jacob began laughing.

"What?"

"She and Rosalie are dragging Seth out to Rosalie's car. Seth is pissed. I didn't know he knew that kind of language. I don't think you flibberfalbermcbritches is even a word"

"I know it is." Bella said. "Poor Seth"

Jacob laughed and sat down on the bed "He's a good kid. He's so sweet to come stay here all the time so I'm not alone and you've got a non vampire with you."

"He's a great kid." Bella agreed. "Unfortunately, Alice and Rosalie enjoy picking on him."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah I guess"

The couple settled into silence for a few seconds, Jacob trying to figure out how to save Seth and Bella contemplating life. Suddenly, Bella spoke up "Hey Jake"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you change me? Into a vampire?"

Jacob looked at her, horrified. "I'm not even a month old and you're asking me to bite you? Edward was right, you do have a lack of self preservation. I could kill you, Bells. I mean, I totally will eventually, because I want to be with you forever but not now, I don't want your death on my head with no chance of suicide except pissing Paul off enough or jumping into a fire. I need you Bella. I know how you felt about the whole, being that much older than Edward thing but I look like I'm 25…So you're in no danger of that"

Bella sighed "Fine." She pursed her lips "When do I get my way?"

"Give me a few months. I feel no urge for human blood, although I did enjoy the animal blood Blondie gave me, just as long as I steer clear of wolves. I'd hate to find out I killed one of my pack brothers or something." Jacob said thoughtfully. "The idea tortures me, of killing either humans or wolfs. Carlisle says that the werewolf, and the fact that I basically knew and was fully immersed in this world before hand, and the thought of drinking human blood disgusts me and always has, is why I don't want to drink human blood, but like him, I see no problem with attacking a deer or a cow or something, I mean, I ate beef at least four meals a day out of 6. And when I was a wolf, I would eat deer all the time. I don't have a problem with that." Jacob said.

"Maybe because I don't like blood, I won't want to drink human blood. Jasper will be upset though, he wants me to kill some. He has a bad track record."

"Understandable."

Emmett sauntered in "Seth called me just now and wants you to know that you're so lucky that he thinks of you as an older sister, Bella, or you'd be dead. Alice wants him to try on a dress and heels"

"It was Alice's idea. How many people did you kill, Emmett?" Bella asked. Emmett blinked and grinned.

"8. " He said. "Esme killed 10, Carlisle made a mistake and she got out of the house and went on a rampage. They never figured out who did it. Edward has killed hundred probably, he didn't keep count. Rosalie killed those five or 6 and Alice killed the same amount but Rosalie didn't drink their blood, Alice did. Jasper has killed thousands. So I have the fourth best track record"

"So you're the fourth most likely to trust?"

"I killed some hobos and they tasted gross" Emmett said, distracted, and wandered off. Jacob shook his head sadly.

"He's a keeper" Jacob said with a laugh. "I think I like him better than I like Alice."

* * *

"Hey Edward, Tanya said you wanted to see me?" Alyssa said, walking in to Edward's room, where he was brooding.

"Yeah. I really want to know you're full story" he said, sitting up and motioning for him to join her. "You're really good at not thinking about it"

"I'm not proud of certain parts of my past" Alyssa said "I was born in Florida in 1861. I lived a basically simple life. My father was a bandit who raped my mother, who got pregnant with me. Soon after I was born, my mother, Grandparents and I, moved to Texas, for reasons I never knew why. Soon after, my mother married a wealthy man, Edgar Swan, who loved me like his own, and they had two boys, Howard and Abraham. My parents supported president Lincoln, which was why they named Abraham after him. When I was 21, In 1982, I was engaged to a young man named Harrison. I was walking back from his house when Jasper found me. I found him very attractive, so when he asked me to follow him, I didn't hesitate. He enticed me. I followed him to an old abandoned warehouse, where Maria attacked me, changing me. I don't remember much until 3 days later, when Jasper told me about what I had been changed to do. I didn't like it. I was a pacifist. But Jasper, with his scars, scared me and enticed me at the same time, so I did as I was told. I hated it. Maria did keep me around because of my power. Jasper and I were very close at one point, so when I was 3 and Jasper learned Maria planned to kill me herself, he told me to leave. I knew what he knew, so I left without a second thought. Jasper and I met up once he left, several times in fact. Howevver, I haven't seen Jasper in over 150 years."

"Jasper thought about you some, I always thought he said Alice so I didn't think about it" Edward said. "You were the first of our kind, other than Peter, that he truly loved, from what it sounds."

"He called me his sister" Alyssa admitted. "She kept me around for so long because Jasper wouldn't let her think about destroying me and if she had asked him too, he wouldn't have."

"I just have a question, did you say Edgar Swan was your step father?"

"Yeah"

"Hhave you kept tabs on your family over the years"

"Yes I have. Currently, Abraham's son's great grandson lives in Washington with his daughter"

"Do you know his name?"

"Charlie. Why?"

"My Bella, the girl who left me for the dog, is his great-great-great granddaughter."

Alyssa looked at him like he was crazy "Woah! That's crazy. Jasper knew my last name, didn't he put two and two together?"

"Aparently not, Jasper was more concerned with not eating her. How did you discover our life?"

"Some little black haired girl with amber eyes came up to me and told me that she was a vampire and we can drink animal blood. I saw her when I was going though your relationahipa"

"Oh Alice, the things you do. That was Jasper's wife, she's quite the character." Edward explained as his cell phone rang. "Hey Emmett, what's up. Alice did what? And how did Leah take that? Yeah, I figured." He looked down at his watch, still on the phone "Carlisle will be home in 30 minutes, just try to get Seth out of the dress and stilettos without disturbing Bella or Leah or Rosalie and then dress him in something of Jazz's, and then have Carlisle look at his leg. He's going to have to rebreak it though. Tell Alice to behave herself and tell Leah if she wants to kill a vampire, Jake would be the easiest. Bye Emmett." Edward hung up.

Alyssa looked at him, confused.

"Bella wouldn't go shopping with Alice so she took our smallest wolf friend because they're the same size and she made him wear stilettos and he broke his leg when one of the other wolfs,Paul, pushed him down the stairs and Alice made him keep walking and his older sister, Leah, who is the olnly female wolf we know off and has the worst temper imaginable, attacked Alice, and Jasper tried to kill her and my sister Rosalie, did what she could but Carlisle, our adoptive father, is going to walk into chaos because Emmett, Rosalie's husband, says that Bella is hiding from the vampires and two of the wolfs and Jacob are trying to get her out from behind the couch she's been hiding behind since Alice got home and everyone is freaking out."

"Is that normal for your family?"

"Very. That's a normal Tuesday. Usually wolfs aren't involved but someone always ends up hiding from Alice. Like I said, she's quite the character"

* * *

A**/N: Haha, I have no idea why I did that to poor Seth.**

**I really like Alyssa's background, IDK why. I'm kinda basing her off of Tenley from the bachelor, all sweet and nicey nice, and her sweetness is gonna be her strength and her flaw because it's gonna get annoying sometimes. I just thought I'd let you know. She's kinda a Jasper character, there but on the outskirts and causing things to happen without being a part of them.**

**I am not gonna be updating a lot starting in 2 weeks, I start my junior year… and I AM NOT IN ALGERBRA! I have been in Algebra for three years.**

**and hated every minute of it.**

**I love Alice, she's amazing.**

**Please review, thank you for all the kind reviews you have given me. I LOVE THEM!**

**BTW, this story takes place post-new moon and pre-eclipse.**

**Twilight Quoute of the day: **

**"I kissed Bella.  
and she broke her hand.  
punching my face.  
It was a big misunderstanding" Jacob Black, Eclipse.**


	6. Still Human

**Chapter 6: **

**Still Human**

* * *

Jacob winced, taking in the sight of the living room, every piece of furniture was destroyed or ruined or smelly now. Clothes were strewn everywhere, there was a puddle of something suspiciously yellow on the floor and Alice was hyperventilating because one of the new Jimmy Choo stiletto's she had bought for Bella no longer had a heel. Jacob didn't even know vampires could hyperventilate. All Jacob currently knew was that Carlisle and Esme were going to walk in at any second, Esme from her round of protecting the humans from the red head and Carlisle from work, and someone was going to get busted, and something told Jacob it would not be Alice.

He walked over to the couch. "Hey Paul, why does it smell like someone just marked their territory?" he asked the man trying to get Bella out from the couch where she was hiding from Alice so she didn't have to wear "those 10 inch death traps"

"I think one of the newer guys may have gotten a little over excited" Paul shrugged. "Bella, this is crazy, Seth, quite effectively, got rid of the heels."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Emmett said with a laugh. "Alice just went upstairs muttering something about emergency surgery and there's still time to save it's life. I think the time we forced her to go to med school with me and Jasper has finally sunk in. Dr. Alice Cullen, best shoe surgeon in the world"

"Only shoe surgeon in the world" Jacob corrected. "Jasper, maybe you should go up there and calm her down before she gets even loonier."

Jasper nodded silently and basically floated upstairs. Upstairs, Rosalie was dying laughing. If she could die, that was. Jacob rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Paul. "Cmon Bella, Carlisle's gonna think you finally realized how crazy it is that we even exsist and have lost it. And then he'll tell Charlie, who will send you away. Besides, a couch can't protect you from shorty. " Jacob said, trying to reason with her. Bella shook her head. Jacob stood up. "Okay, that's it. Leah, get over here, make yourself useful." The female wolf sauntered over. "We need to get this couch out of the way. You two move it and I'll grab her before she can run" he commanded. Leah and Paul nodded, and each grabbed one end, pulling it out away from Bella. She started to bolt, right into Jacob's arms, just in time for Esme and Carlisle to see as they came in.

"Oh my God, what happened in here?" Esme murmered, taking in the disaster zone before her. Carlisle, however, noticed Emmett beckoning to him and Seth writhing in pain.

"Seth has a broken… something." Jacob said, holding onto Bella's arm "Bella has become a complete loony toon over a pair of high heels… death traps… Alice is upstairs performing emergency shoe surgery, Rosalie may actually become the first vampire to die a non-fiery, non ripped up, death and one of the younger werewolfs may or may not have gotten over excited and made a mess on your couch and floor. Oh, and Leah was up to her norm, so that's all good. We had it completely under control. Nothing to worry about."

"Suuuuure" Esme muttered, uncharacteristically sarcastic.

Carlisle sighed "I can tell, normally when something this bad happened, Edward or Jasper ends up getting thrown through the window or something. Our glass guy sends us Christmas presents. Things get crazy around here. Usually not in our living room and usually dog urine isn't involved, but it's our norm. Did Alice have one of her clothing tantrums again?"

"You got it" Emmett said with a laugh. "I think the bone has already set, it's been about 45 minutes" he said, suddenly serious. "Should we take him upstairs to see the bones?" he asked. It became to clear to Jacob that all of the Cullen's had some form of medical training, be it Carlisle's doctor training or Rosalie's nursing (she was proud of it)or Alice's apparent doctorate in Shoe surgery. Emmett must have gotten some form of EMT training, because he had reverted to a calm, quite voice that was the polar opposite of his normal buoyant, cheery voice. The kind of voice only EMT's managed to have. Grace under fire. Who knew.

"Yeah, give me a minute though Emmett. What exactly happened?" Carlisle said, surverying the room. Paul and Leah were still holding the couch, all the other wolfs had shuffled out when they had heard Carlisle's arrival. Bella was muttering something about her happy place under her breath, Seth was cussing. Jasper was peering around the door, assessing the situation, if he would be needed upstairs. Rosalie had finally appeared and was trying help Esme find cleaner.

"Well, I wouldn't let Alice take Bella shopping so she forced Seth too and then Bella wouldn't do a fashion show like Alice wanted so Alice made Seth do it. And she trapped these ten inch heels to Seth's feet and made him go down the stairs and Paul over there thought it would be funny to push Seth, and Seth broke his leg but Alice made him keep walking. So when Leah saw what was happening, she tried to attack Alice in her wolf form and Jasper freaked a little bit, and attacked Leah but she didn't get hurt because Emmett and Sam stepped in. But then all the wolfs tried to go after Jasper and one of the young ones got a little excited and started behaving more like a house dog than a wolf and started marking his territory or something… which we don't actually do… and then Paul and Jarred started ripping at each other and the furniture got destroyed. Oh, and that hole in the ceiling is from Embry getting thrown by Jasper through it." Jacob explained quickly. "and we called Edward to see what to do and he said to just wait for you to get home"

"Gosh, we're gonna have to reduce Alice to only shopping online or something." Carlisle said, studying Jacob. "What about you, did you try to get into the fight on either side?"

"I didn't feel an urge to go after anyone. I did have to step in and stop Paul from hurting Jasper but I didn't do any real fighting. I tried to keep Seth from moving while Emmett resolved things mostly. But then Alice started coming at Bella with the heels, which Seth snapped the heel off of one when he fell and Bella hid and that was why they are still holding the couch." Jacob said. "Guys you can put it down now" he said. Leah and Paul dropped the couch and Paul edged out the back door. Leah stood her ground, obviously wanting to protect her brother.

Carlisle nodded. "That's very interesting. Come Emmett, we've got some bones to fix." He said as Emmett picked Seth up.

Suddenly, from upstairs, came a shout of "IT'S ALIVE!"

* * *

Jacob looked at Emmett, who was trying to laugh "I'm guessing Alice fixed the shoes"

Bella entered into the room where Carlisle was pumping morphine into Seth. "How is he?" she asked, as Leah stood up and left.

"The bones are healing. I'm gonna keep him out for the night because I don't want him getting up and getting hurt again." Carlisle explained. "Are you okay? I'd like you to stay here over night, since you seemed to have gone into shock or something. I don't want you getting hurt either."

"I can stay. Alice already arranged for me to stay tonight with Charlie. Charlie doesn't really care what I do anymore since I'm 18" Bella said, sitting down next to Seth. "Why do you think Jacob isn't acting all vampire like?"

Carlisle sighed. "I think that because he's still a werewolf, he hasn't let go of his human desires yet. He still loves you the way he did before, he still hates Edward about as much as he did. He also asked for a filet mignon last night. But he still wants blood. He just doesn't have a desire for human blood. He was changed with a belief killing humans for blood is wrong and gross so his wolf won't let him let go of that." Carlisle explained. "It's basically made him human again. When he gives up a wolf, he's gonna become blood thirsty and mean"

"So what does that mean for me?"

"It means I want you to be changed before he does it. I know none of us want to loose you but Jacob's going to be worse than Jasper at controlling himself. "

"Won't it be hard to control the two of us?"

"I don't think so. Emmett can control you and the rest of us can control Jacob. I also want your change to happen about 6 months before Jacob makes the switch. I don't know for certain that he will. "

"What does that mean for my human life?"

"It means you have about 4 months to live. " Carlisle said. "We can set a plan in motion. We can tell people you have cancer and that you have four months to live and then, when you can be seen, we'll tell people that you're a cousin on Renee's side."

"No. I'll just make the change, say I'm going off to college and then reappear and say I hated it and dropped out" Bella said "I don't want to hurt people like that. I've seen how Rosalie feels about her brothers and parents not knowing what became of her. I won't let that happen to me and Charlie"

"That's fine. " Carlisle said "We need to come up with a cover story, we are going to have to leave soon anyways. Who you are, who Jacob is, all that."

"I'll think about. Maybe if I come up with it, It'll make more sense to humans"

"You're probably right"

* * *

a/n: Okay, I have a confession, originally, Edward was supposed to be in this chapter, getting into a yelling match with Tanya and wanting to come home. If oyu want to read that, I'll make it a "bonus" if I finish this.

I say if because I am thinking about not continuing this story. No one is reading or reviewing and it's frustrating me. So please tell if you want me to continue. If I won't do it till I get three people saying to continue.

Please recommend this story. People are overlooking and because of how many twilight stories there are, it ends up getting put back like 10 pages within an hour of posting.

I need suggestions on what Jacob's new power should be. Right now, it's being able to keep tabs on Bella no matter where she is, but when he gives up his wolf, things will change, which will all be explained later.

Also, I am changing the stories name to "The Prejudices of Mythological Creatures, effective midnight 2 days from now. So if you get an alert with that name, don't freak out. It's this story. I will also put it in the summary so people know…

Also, I am offically looking for a beta for this story if it continues, . If you are interested in getting to read this story before anyone else, PM Me. We will make a DOCX connection...

thank you...


End file.
